


Seguir amándose

by Nessy_Dekker



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessy_Dekker/pseuds/Nessy_Dekker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaká y Cristiano tienen una relación estrecha en el Real Madrid, poco a poco los sentimientos crecen y las situaciones que viven irán moldeando su relación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seguir amándose

Seguir amándose  
Capítulo único

Era difícil jugar para ganar cuando el conjunto no lo hacía bien, cuando él no tenía el ritmo de juego y más cuando el rival tenía una actitud avasalladora. Y aun así peleaba cada balón. Se había prometido a sí mismo y a su Dios que lucharía para tener un lugar en ese equipo, que aprovecharía las oportunidades y que ya no habría excusas. Quizás no volvería a tener el nivel que le llevó a ser el mejor del mundo, pero quería contribuir con su equipo, quería contribuir con Cristiano.  
Sí, el portugués pintaba mucho en su nueva actitud; cuando el ostracismo en que se mantenía Ricardo, más conocido como Kaká, lo ponía más fuera del Real Madrid que dentro del equipo, fue Cristiano quien lo convenció de no hacer caso de los cantos de sirena que venían desde la ciudad italiana, desde Milan. Todo pintaba para que el traspaso no se diera. Y no se dio.

 

—Ánimo Rica.—Solía decirle el portugués—Si sigues trabajando vendrá tu oportunidad y demostrarás todo lo que puedes dar, yo sé que Dios tiene algo bueno preparado para ti.  
Las palabras de Cris, como Ricardo solía llamarle, tenían un buen efecto en él aunque pronto su ánimo decaía y no siempre estaba Cris para levantarle.  
Cuando Cristiano Ronaldo, ese jugador portugués que llegaba del club inglés Manchester United con la etiqueta del “mejor jugador del mundo” y siendo el fichaje más caro de la historia, llegó al Real Madrid fueron Pepe y Kaká quien lo arroparon, por compartir la lengua que por algo más, y el brasileño recién llegaba como él. Arrogante, caprichoso, inmaduro y ególatra eran calificativos con los que ya venía arrastrando el aclamado CR7; Kaká no era una persona que prejuzgara, no se permitía ese tipo de cosas, pero si se atrevía a dejar salir un poco de curiosidad ¿cómo sería el crack portugués?   
Muy pronto se hicieron amigos, era más que nada porque a pesar de la timidez que en ocasiones solía predominar en el brasileño Cristiano era alguien muy transparente y amigable, al menos así era con Kaká. Transcurridos los meses y las temporadas, Kaká se daría cuenta del afán protector que tenía Cristiano para con él, a veces incluso llegó a retar a su entrenador por no darle minutos al brasileño.  
—No deberías meterte en líos por mí—regañó Ricardo al portugués en una ocasión.  
—Es una injusticia que te falten el respeto así, eres un grande…un fenómeno—contestó el portugués acercándose a su amigo—. No me gustan las injusticias.—Alzó su mano hasta la cabeza de Kaká y enterró sus dedos sobre ella.  
—Lo sé…  
Y Cristiano siguió brillando, siguió creciendo mientras que Kaká contaba cada día menos para su entrenador y para su afición no era más que un sinvergüenza que cobraba una millonada mientras no aportaba nada al equipo. Así que no había motivación.  
Una noche, mientras Cris y Kaká charlaban sobre la situación de éste último en el equipo, llegó algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba. Se besaron. Cristiano se agachó a la altura del rostro del brasileño y ladeo un poco su rostro ante la expectativa del otro, quien no opuso resistencia cuando sus labios eran presionados por los del portugués, que tan rápido como habían llegado se fueron de su lado.  
—Lo siento—dijo Cristiano contra su rostro.  
—Yo…  
—No está mal, yo te quiero y tú me quieres.  
—Pero…—¿Qué pasaba con su esposa y su familia?  
—Está bien Rica—dijo el portugués con una seguridad que hipnotizó al brasileño a tal nivel que se dejó hacer cuando sus labios volvieron a buscarle y correspondió un beso que surgió como algo necesario y que se alejó de ser una traición verdadera. El beso no tiene rasgos de deseo o de lujuria, es más bien un cúmulo de ternura que enardece entre ambos hombres y que se va extendiendo como un cálido abrazo. Era cariño, era algo más.  
Lo que siguió fue un abrazo como luego vendrían más, con Cristiano rodeándole por el cuello y Ricardo aferrándose a la espalda de éste. Era como transportarse a otro mundo, uno donde no existía nada más.  
Vinieron las celebraciones de los goles de Cristiano con asistencias de Kaká, se formaban las sonrisas cómplices y los gestos disfrazados, los abrazos en el campo y los besos fugaces en los vestuarios. Pero no duró mucho, a pesar de que Ricardo quería dejar de lado cualquier cuestionamiento sobre ese algo que mantenía con Cristiano, no lograba sacarse de la cabeza la traición hacia su esposa. Y comenzó a alejarse.   
Luego vinieron las lesiones y su rezago en el equipo, Cristiano vacilaba mucho en acercarse al brasileño y buscaba consuelo en su propia familia, en su nueva pareja. Dentro de todo, Kaká debería estar bien, es decir, le era fiel a su mujer y respetaba su familia, quizás a nivel futbolístico no estaba en su mejor momento pero siempre podría recuperarse; Ronaldo era feliz con su novia la modelo. Todo estaba bien. Pero no, no lo estaba, Kaká estaba en el hoyo, lejos de la protección de su hogar donde las risas de sus retoños y los besos de su esposa le hacían el hombre más feliz del mundo, se sentía vació. Le faltaba algo.   
Le faltaba Cristiano.

 

Todo en el Real Madrid comenzó a cambiar, ya no eran el equipo avasallante de antes, no eran explosivos y aguerridos como lo habían sido, había distanciamientos y peleas en el vestuario, era un caos asqueante del que no quería formar parte.  
—Últimamente eres más solitario de lo habitual—dijo CR7 al brasileño cuando éste recogía sus cosas para irse a casa.  
—¿Si?—Kaká fue sorprendido por esa afirmación, más bien por ese acercamiento que habían tenido, Cristiano casi le había susurrado aquello en el oído.  
—Sí, ¿te sientes bien?—Inquirió el portugués cuando al estar frente a Kaká, éste le rehuyó la mirada.  
—Sí…  
—No, Rica, que yo no me trago esa sonrisita falsa.  
Cristiano Ronaldo le conocía muy bien, a pesar de que ya casi no hablaban más que de trivialidades, de que se abrazaban muy poco, de que apenas Cris daba muestras de ternura en algún entrenamiento, seguía pendiente de él. Kaká se sintió feliz.  
—Es difícil. Separados   
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Todo—dijo cerrando los ojos y ahuyentando esa sonrisa que le servía de mascara. Con Cristiano esas cosas no iban—, no juego, apenas toco el balón y ya hago el peor partido de mi vida.—Cristiano se acercó a Ricardo aún más—No sirvo para el juego y luego tú…resulta que cada día que pasa me duele más tenerte lejos, no sé Cris, seguimos siendo amigos pero no me vale sólo con eso…yo.  
—Te amo—Ambas manos del portugués sujetaron las mejillas de Kaká—, y si lo único que puedo tener de ti es el calor de tus abrazos, con eso me vale Rica.   
—Yo…lamento no poder darte lo te mereces.  
—¿Me amas?  
Kaká asintió con la cabeza, y Cristiano pudo corroborarlo cuando miró a sus hermosos ojos de ángel, como él solía describirlos, más cuando el brasileño decidió buscar sus labios y besarlo. Sí, se sentía muy bien ser correspondido.  
Cristiano Ronaldo seguía con su hermosa novia, con su lindo hijo y con su brillante trayectoria en el futbol español; Kaká seguía siendo el marido ejemplar, el mejor padre para Luca e Isabella, y una vergüenza del futbol, pero mantenía las esperanzas. Y los dos seguían compartiendo besos fugaces cuando nadie los veía, abrazos repentinos y momentos tan triviales como especiales, desde que Kaká descansara su cabeza sobre el hombro de Cristiano al dormirse en el autobús del club o el hecho de que Cristiano supiera el sabor de helado preferido de Ricardo, entre otras cosas.  
Las cosas mejoraban poco a poco, pero de nuevo volvían a caer cuando Kaká se sumía en esa espiral de desesperación al ver que no daba una dentro del terreno de juego, en realidad no era tan terrible, pero la crítica le mataba un poco cada día y las oportunidades escaseaban cada vez más. Entonces tuvo una oportunidad, quiso aprovecharla pero no estaba en ritmo, era como si nunca hubiera jugado al futbol y se equivocaba bastante. Le expulsaron. 17 minutos bastaron.  
Ese día el agua de la regadera cubrió su cuerpo, no como en los partidos en los que solamente era suplente y mucho menos como cuando había alcanzado algunos preciados minutos en la liga u otras competiciones. No. Ese día el agua descendió desde su cabeza hasta sus pies llevándose consigo más que la suciedad que le cubría, se llevaba todas las esperanzas, toda su luz. ¡Amaba el futbol! Era su vida, y de pronto no tenía futbol, quizás tuviera muchas cosas por las que estar agradecido a Dios como su salud o su familia, el tener a Cristiano y mucho más, pero no tenía lo que había sido su razón de vivir en los últimos años y eso dolía. Desgarraba.  
Quizás fue más de media hora lo que estuvo bajo el chorro del agua o quizás fue menos, sus compañeros de equipo ya comenzaban a llegar al vestidor. No quería verlos ni que le vieran, no quería escuchar la riña de Mourinho ni de nadie más, así que siguió con su frente apoyada en la pared y el agua cayendo en su espalda.  
—De alguna manera te debe hacer daño estar tanto tiempo aquí—dijo alguien detrás de él.  
Era Cristiano, sería imposible no reconocer su voz y menos distinguir a alguien más que se atreviera a besarle el hombro.  
—¿Estás bien?  
—No…—respondió el brasileño incapaz de mentir.  
—¿Te molesta si hablamos más tarde?...los chicos pueden venir y…  
—Lo sé—interrumpió Kaká dulcemente, aunque él también fue frenado por un beso fugaz.  
No podían darse el lujo de abrazarse en medio de las duchas del estadio, no cuando sus compañeros podían verlos, así que Cristiano optó por comenzar a ducharse al lado del brasileño no sin antes regalarle una caricia al cabello de esto.  
—Me voy ya o me hará daño ¿no?—dijo Ricardo intentando sonreír.  
—El míster te echará bronca Rica, mejor espérame ¿sí?  
No era como si Kaká pudiera decirle ‹‹no›› en ese momento, se quedó con la toalla amarrada a su cintura mientras algunos futbolistas ingresaban a las duchas, mientras Cristiano apenas y se podía decir se había duchado.

 

Decididamente su entrenador no contaba más con Kaká, era como si el jugador no existiera en el universo del special one, no podía culparlo, la había tratado en cada oportunidad que le había dado, el Real Madrid era un equipo grande donde se necesitaban a los mejores futbolistas, no a niñatos que en alguna ocasión fueron balones de oro y que luego se extinguieron.  
—Síguete esforzando.  
—¿Para qué? Ni siquiera vale la pena…  
—El Ricardo que yo amo no se rinde así de fácil.—Cristiano tomó su mentón—Siempre ve el lado positivo e irradia felicidad, no me gusta verte triste Rica.  
—Es difícil Cris.  
—Tienes a tus hijos, a Caroline, a mí.—La cercanía entre ambos futbolistas se redujo al mínimo—Te sobran motivos para estar feliz.  
Kaká besó a Cristiano y en seguida lo abrazó.  
—Gracias por estar aquí.  
Poco a poco el rendimiento de Ricardo en los entrenamientos mejoró, había tenido varias charlas con Caroline y contaba con el completo apoyo de las personas que amaba. No podía pedir más.  
Pero las cartas fueron puestas sobre la mesa; no le querían en el Real Madrid pero tampoco querían regalarlo, le darían unos minutos para que demostrara un poco de nivel y otros equipos se interesaran por él.  
—Contigo dejé de contar hace mucho tiempo—dijo el entrenador portugués a Ricardo.

 

Trató de correr desde el principio, se esforzó en defensa y buscaba el ataque aunque el equipo no jugara bien, no estaban acostumbrados a elaborar y no se encontraban. Pero no se iba a rendir, quería cerrar un par de bocas.  
Ya lo había intentado antes pero en esa oportunidad no perdonó y disparó al ángulo de la portería con la finura de años anteriores. Un golazo. Y la euforia estalló, sentía que la felicidad le llenaba de repente como un torrente recién descubierto. Poco después filtró un pase a Cristiano Ronaldo dentro del área y éste dejó medio gol a Higuaín. La celebración fue privada; fue Cristiano abrazando a Kaká y Rica abrazando a Cris, fueron ellos juntos y luego todo lo demás, lo que no importaba.  
Kaká había logrado contribuir a su equipo, había logrado alcanzar una victoria para el Real Madrid y podía ver el orgullo y la felicidad que despertaba todo eso en el hombre que amaba, lo sentía en su piel que alcanzaba a rozar a la del portugués. Estaban felices.   
Querían besarse.  
Pero había cosas que con el tiempo no cambiaban, como la mirada aguda de Mourinho durante las celebraciones de Cristiano y de Kaká, el hecho de que le molestara todo eso y las futuras reprimendas al brasileño. Cosas extrañas sin explicación. Tampoco cambiaba el hecho de que no podían ser tan afectuosos en público como quisieran, eran futbolistas, tenían pareja e hijos, si se besaban en ese momento mandarían todo al carajo.  
No querían arruinar sus vidas.  
La vitoria del Real Madrid significaba confianza en jugadores que no venían trabajando bien pero que lograron cuajar un partido medianamente aceptable, o que por lo menos se desvirtuaba lo suficiente con el marcador como para hacerles creer que habían jugado bien. Así que todo estaba bien.   
—Lo has hecho increíble Rica—dijo Cristiano cuando se dirigían al estacionamiento. Kaká sonrió y detuvo su paso, los demás futbolistas que iban frente y detrás de ellos los pasaron, así quedaron solos.  
—El míster me quiere fuera del equipo de todas formas.  
—¿Qué? Pero si…  
—Y el Presi también.  
Cristiano abrió la boca para decir algo, para reclamar, pero la cerró en seguida, ¿es que acaso estaban retrasados? Bajó su vista y trató de serenarse, no podía perder la cabeza en momentos como ese.  
—Y eso está bien.—Cristiano miró a su interlocutor incrédulo—Mira Cris, aquí no voy a jugar y la verdad es que nunca encajé…ahora mi único deseo es ir al mundial en mi país ¿si me entiendes?  
La mirada de Ricardo develaba cuan cansado estaba ya de luchar contra corriente, ya no tenía fuerzas y se aferraba solamente a una esperanza que cada día se marchitaba un poco más.  
—Vamos a mi auto.  
Cristiano rara vez se comportaba así de autoritario, pero no pudo evitarlo. Los dos futbolistas subieron al deportivo del portugués, permanecieron un tiempo en silencio, lapso que Cristiano aprovechó para liberar un poco de su frustración apretando el volante del auto entre sus manos. A fuera el mundo seguía girando.  
—¿Te quieres ir?—preguntó el futbolista de dorsal número siete.  
—Cris no hay nada…no hay nada en Madrid para mí.—La intensidad de la mirada de Cristiano aumentó, cada fibra de su ser quería entender aquellas palabras y no dejarse guiar por la idea de que aquello iba encaminado a una ruptura—Aparte de ti, no tengo nada en esta ciudad… en este equipo. A veces creo que fichar por el Real Madrid fue un error, pero te conocí, Dios te puso en mi vida y eso hace que todo valga la pena.   
—No renovaré entonces.  
Aquellas eran palabras mayúsculas; Cristiano Ronaldo por fin estaba disfrutando el amor incondicional de la afición, era el pilar del equipo. ¿Qué no renovaría su contrato con el club? ¿Por qué? ¿Era su culpa? Se preguntaba Kaká.  
—Pero Cris…  
—Es casi seguro que te dejen ir, que encuentres un equipo en donde si tengas continuidad y no quiero quedarme aquí y recordar nuestros besos, recordar cuando estabas aquí y que no estés. Rica, si te vas yo me voy.  
—Cris pero las cosas van de maravilla para ti…  
—Prométeme que no me olvidarás aunque estés al otro lado del mundo.  
—¿Si te lo prometo te quedas en el Madrid?  
—¿Para que Messi siga siendo el mejor del mundo y yo un chulo que vive pisoteado por la prensa? No Rica, este club ya no es para mí.—Una mano rodeo la suya y una sonrisa provocó una en su rostro.  
—Te prometo que nunca te olvidaré, que seguiremos en contacto, que haré lo posible por visitarte, porque nos veamos.  
—Yo también te lo prometo.  
—Le doy gracias a Dios porque te puso en mi vida.  
Esa última frase apenas pudo ser completada, Cristiano lo había alcanzado y cazó sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso más intenso que cualquier que hubieran tenido antes, sus lenguas hacían maravillas dentro de la boca del otro y sus manos poco a poco se iban haciendo del rostro del contrario, había un ‹‹no te alejes›› escrito en cada movimiento, en cada roce de sus lenguas y en el deguste de sus labios, entonces se separaron.  
—Te amo—dijo Cristiano y fue correspondido con un beso más tierno y no tan pasional como el primero.  
Quizás las cosas no eran iguales a las primeras temporadas juntos, los sentimientos habían crecido y habían vivido muchas cosas, Kaká había aprendido que podía amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo y que no podía vivir sin ninguno de los dos, Cristiano había madurado mucho en el camino también; el futuro se mostraba incierto y el pasado abrumador, pero no importaba. En realidad sólo querían seguir amándose.


End file.
